


the titty beans

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Oh wait, i cannot think of a single tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: nobody:me: haha titty beans





	the titty beans

"Spill the beans Pidge."

"No," Pidge said, looking up from their laptop. Keith had been asking them about the titty beans for a good hour now. Even when they had moved from Green's hanger and to the living area, Keith followed them.

"Titty beans. Titty beans," Keith chanted quietly, moving his arms up in down in time with his chanting.

"I'm not telling you about the titty beans, Keith," they said, getting up from where they were sitting and walking out of the room and to the kitchen. They weren't getting work done anyways.

Of course, Keith followed them.

When Pidge walked into the kitchen, Hunk was there, probably making sure Coran didn't try to make dinner.

Pidge debated leaving. On one hand, Keith might not say anything because of another person being in the room. On the other hand, he might not care and wouldn't that be embarrassing.

Looks like they wouldn't get the chance to decide because Keith was walking up to Hunk and whispering to him, and from the way he snorted, Pidge could guess what he said.

"What-" he snorted into his hand again. "-What are the titty beans."

Pidge groaned and walked away, leaving the two to laugh amongst themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain has been randomly going haha titty for three days, then i thought of the phrase spill the beans. so here we are


End file.
